Freezing: Mockingjay
by scarface101
Summary: A new student has entered West Genetics, and with him an unexpected turn of events on both the campus grounds and on the battlefield. Oc x harem, please read, review, and no flaming.


**A/N Sorry for the delay readers, but this idea was running around in my head for awhile so I decided to try something a little different, be sure to give your thoughts and suggestions and by the way this story will be Ocxharem and some characters from Freezing might be Oc in some of these cases they are unintentional while others will be intentional and also please forgive me if I drift away from canon because I haven't read the manga in a long while.**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Freezing.**

**Chapter one: Prologue and Arrival**

**Oc's POV**

Yo! My name's Jay D. Ketch, but friends call me MockingJay due to me often reading a certain book series **(A/N Guess the reference) **, I'm an American from South Carolina I have dark blonde hair and dark blue eyes, I'm six feet five inches tall, and well toned but not overly muscled. I don't really consider myself to be special, but the brass tells me I'm a prodigy and will help turn the tables on the NOVA. My problem is that I have the ability to use freezing even without a partner, but that's not what the brass is excited about; I'm what they have dubbed as an Apollo; A Limiter that can bond and perform baptism with several Pandoras, and with each partner my freezing abilities become even stronger.

So I'm being sent to West Genetics, to learn everything I can to be an even better soldier and help put an end to the NOVA Incursions, the brass has given me orders to select, at least three or more powerful Pandoras and bond with them, well might as well get started!

**Normal POV**

The young man known as Jay entered West Genetics with a grin on his face and was walking toward the school to check himself in until "LOOK OUT!" he turned and his face met a soccer ball, he was knocked down while a girl with black hair approached and shouted "SOMEBODY CALL A DOCTOR!" several other students gathered around whispering things like 'poor guy' or 'is he going to be okay?' until he sprang up startling the surrounding students

He had a dazed look in his eyes and looked around until he saw the girl with the soccer uniform and handed the ball to her saying "This yours Ms?" she nodded and took the ball saying "Yes, but are you okay?" he grinned and patted his head saying "Oh, this? Don't worry, I've taken worse shots than a soccer ball to the head, by the way name's Jay D. Ketch. What's yours Ms?"

She sweat-dropped at how sturdy he was considering that ball was kicked by a third year Pandora like herself and he wasn't even fazed, she shook that thought off and answered "Ticy Phenyl, and forgive me, but your Japanese isn't very good, is it?" he shook his head and said "Yeah sorry about that, not really my first language so please pardon me if I seem rude Ms. Ticy for not using honorifics because I know little to know Japanese."

She giggled and said "It's fine, a lot of students have the same problem." He grinned until a girl offered her hand to help him up after that all the other students left while he observed this new girl, she had brown hair and eyes that appeared to be closed she spoke with a kind smile saying "Terribly sorry about that, my name is Chiffon Fairchild and I will be your guide until you can find your way around." Jay smiled and said "Well you already know my name so tell me, what year are you and do you have a partner?" many of the students that were passing by were shocked at his forwardness while Chiffon continued to smile and said "I am third year, ranked one and as for a partner my previous one died during a NOVA detonation, a month back." The American stopped smiling and took off his hat and placed it on his chest

The older girl sweat-dropped and asked "What are you doing?" her response was a smack on the head with his free hand, and then he went back to his previous pose with his hat on his chest, after another thirty seconds he put his hat back on and said "To answer your question, Ms. Chiffon; I was taking a moment of silence to respect your partner and any others that died with him."

The third year smiled sadly and said "Thank you for that." He nodded while she went through some notes and found what she was looking for and said "This says that I'm supposed to register you as a second year so…" she was interrupted by the blonde American when he said "I refuse." She tilted her head in confusion and asked "Sorry, what?"

The Apollo said "Register me as a first year." Her confusion grew even more and said "But this says to put you on as a second year." The blonde male scoffed and said "Don't care, make me a first year." Chiffon asked "Why?" the American replied "Because, it's unfair that I get free pass like that while everyone else has to work his/her way up, if I work hard enough and earn my way faster than others, that's one thing considering I worked for it, but it's another if I get a free pass like that, and I'm not looking to get ahead of others without earning it."

The brunette smiled and said "Ok, first year it is; follow me to your room so you can get settled in before class." He nodded while unknown to them a blonde-haired woman with glasses on thought _'Interesting'_

**Later**

Jay entered his class room, making all attention turn to him the teacher paused her lesson and said "Good morning to you, please introduce yourself to the class." He grinned and said "The name's Jay D. Ketch, but my friends either call me Jay or MockingJay. Take your pick." The teacher nodded and looked over the class saying out loud "Now where are some vacant seats?" the American scratched his head said "What about those four over near that pretty blonde lady?"

Every student except the said blonde woman and teacher turned a shade that gave a brand new definition to the word pale, one student got up and said "Those seats, are umm, reserved, yes, reserved." The new Limiter tilted his head and said "Really? They don't have any names or anything." Causing everyone to face-vault while he got into a chair that was on the left hand side of the blonde woman, she eyed him cautiously thinking _'Hmm, is he going to attempt flirting with me anytime soon? I heard America was filled with perverts.'_

He looked over to her with a charming smile while she thought _'Here comes the lame pick-up lines or pervy flirting.'_ The blonde American said in a sincere voice "My names Jay, what's yours Ms. ?" she was shocked that he didn't try hitting on her and decided to reply in kind as a courtesy considering he introduced himself first "My name is Satellizer L. Bridget." The blonde nodded and returned his attention to the class

**After class**

Jay stretched and yawned while gathering his thing until he was approached by Chiffon who said "Are you crazy, stupid, or do you have a death wish?" Jay was stunned and asked "What did I do? Did I upset the principle?" the squinty eyed girl face-vaulted and said in a smile with a twitching eyebrow "No, but you sat next to Satellizer L. Bridget aka the Untouchable Queen."

The blonde grinned saying "Untouchable Queen? Sounds strong." The senior female nodded and said "Yes, very strong. Even I'm afraid of fighting her." The blonde American grinned like a madman and said "Ms. Satellizer will be one of my Pandoras, THIS I SWEAR!" the brunette sweat-dropped and said "Not a good idea, and what do you mean 'one of'?" Jay smirked and said "I never mentioned this did I? Well I'm what's called an Apollo, I can use freezing even without a partner and can do baptism with several Pandoras."

Chiffon was shell-shocked and said "So, whoever you bond with has to share you." Jay nodded and said "Yeah, but I'll do my best not to show favoritism and treat all of you like queens, you don't have to be my Pandora now, so let's give it some time until you feel you are more comfortable with the idea Ms. Chiffon."

Her smile widened until she said "Please, just call me Chiffon, and I promise to think about it. Just be sure to mention who you're going to add to me and any others you 'recruit' so to speak." He nodded earning him a kiss on the cheek and making him think _'I think I made a fast friend. Now where's the cafeteria?'_

**Later**

Satellizer was heading taking the long way toward the cafeteria while she went through her thoughts on what she overheard about the American's abilities _'That new guy, Jay can do freezing even without baptism just like Kazuya, but Jay can bond with several partners, I'm not privy to sharing, but I might not have a choice in the matter, because there's something about Kazuya that creeps me out.'_ She tripped on something but caught herself and then turned to see her new classmate on the ground she leaned down and poked him a few times with a pen to avoid directly touching him and said "Hey, why are you sleeping here? Shouldn't you be in the cafeteria?"

He mumbled something, making her sigh and lean closer until she heard him say "Sooo huungryy, caaan't mooove." She sweat-dropped thinking _'Does he have low blood sugar problems? As much as I want to head to the Burger Queen, and eat in peace, I can't just leave him here and no one will find him till after lunch, but at the same time I don't want to touch him.'_

She sighed at her dilemma and spotted a janitors closet, the spectacled girl kicked the door open and found some rope and used it to drag to the cafeteria and heard him say "Thaaank youuu, Ms. Saaatellizeeer, heeeres my caaard." He pulled out his card to pay for his food and she took it while avoiding to touch his fingers and said in a quiet voice "Your welcome."

**Cafeteria**

The Untouchable Queen entered the cafeteria drawing all attention to her while several students muttered about her beating up the new student until they noticed he was uninjured, while a Japanese teen asked "Satellizer-sempai, what happened to this guy?"

The blonde woman sprouted a tic-mark and said "Kazuya Aoi, right? To answer your question about being your partner, I refuse because there's something about you that seems off, and as for him I found him passed out in the hall and decided to bring him here."

The other students sighed in relief, while others whispered about the Untouchable Queen having a nice side after all; she ignored them and ordered one of the students to sit the American down somewhere, after a few minutes she brought back two trays of hamburgers and set one in front of the American saying "I'm not sure what you liked, so I got burgers, is that okay?" the blonde Limiter twitched and shouted "FOOOOD!" and he started eating in a fashion similar to that of a man with a monkey tail from a certain manga

Everyone sweat-dropped until he exhaled with every burger gone and said "Thanks, for your help Ms. Satellizer if you ever need my help don't be afraid to ask." She scoffed and left toward the roof, while the American Limiter unknowingly was heading for the same roof

**Rooftop**

The spectacled blonde was sitting eating her burgers until the door burst open revealing the same student she helped earlier saying or rather shouting "DAMNIT! WHERE ARE THE DORMS?" she sweat-dropped and thought _'Gets lost easily, doesn't he?'_ he turned around and spotted the English woman and said "Oh, Hi there, Ms. Satellizer. If you don't mind my asking where are the dorms?" she replied "You are pretty far from them considering they are on the other side of campus."

The blonde dropped his head and said "Can you point the general direction?" she pointed east and he nodded saying "Thanks, Ms. Satellizer. If its okay, can I ask you a question?" she raised an eyebrow but nodded "I heard a rumor that you, never perform baptism with any Limiters and anyone that touches you gets beaten to near death, is any of that true."

She nodded and answered "Its true; anyone that tries to bond with only do it because of my looks, as a matter of fact one hotshot first year like you grabbed me by my arm and I just freaked and reacted. I admit that I go overboard at times but its like I have zero motor control when someone touches me, its nothing personal Jay, but I hate being touched, and as for baptism I don't feel like telling you about that."

He listened intently and said "Aphephobia." She turned her head and tilted it in confusion and said "What? What are you talking about?" he answered saying in a knowledgeable voice "You suffer from Aphephobi, a fear of touching and/or being touched; it usually stems from a traumatic event regarding rape or sexual harassment." She tensed up confirming that he hit it on the head and furthering it when she said "Yes, I was… touched in a dirty way when I was a little girl, and I still am scared of touching to this day."

The blue-eyed American's eyes narrowed when he asked "Who?" the older blonde didn't answer and the younger asked again in a more stern tone "Who?" her head sank down when she answered "Louis L. Bridget." His eyes narrowed to slits and he growled out "Your own brother?" her head kept on sinking as she nodded and said "Half brother, please no more, [sniff] don't ask any further, I don't want to remember…" she was interrupted by the younger blonde "BULLSHIT!"

Her head snapped up while he had a look of rage, and showed a side that wasn't like his normally laid back and cheerful attitude he said in a voice that was not meant to be ignored "You don't want to remember? You can't bury the past just like that, no you have to face your demons and fight back at them before they consume you, and you didn't do anything to fight back against this bastard? Did you want him to molest you?"

She shouted "ITS NOT LIKE THAT! I NEVER WANTED TO BE USED FOR HIS SICK PLEASURE, BUT I HAD NO CHOICE, PLEASE BELIEVE ME!" the younger blonde nodded and said "I believe you Ms. Satellizer, answer me this and I'll stop at least for now, did he steal your virginity?" she shook her and cried silently while holding back her tears making the blonde teen say "Its okay to cry, Ms. Satellizer; it's a way of letting out the sadness and sorrows, so feel free to cry." The older blonde wailed and cried while holding onto the younger American

He held her for a few minutes until she stopped crying and said "Thank you." He nodded and noticed that the English woman grabbed his hand and put it to her cheek for a few seconds before saying "It feels nice when you touch me. Its not like when Louis or anyone else touches me, this actually feels nice." The blonde grinned until he heard the door open on the other side of the roof, and a woman with roughly black shoulder length hair and three other boys with no distinguishing features appeared while the woman said "Hello Mr. Jay my name is Miyabi Kannazuki, and I want you to be one of my Limiters, I promise to treat you very well."

The American tilted his head and replied "No thanks, you're not my type; too slutty." This made the older woman to grow red in the face in rage and said "Too slutty? I'LL KILL YOU BRAT!" Jay shrugged and said "Ms. Satellizer you mind taking her, I've got her boy toys." The spectacled blonde nodded and both used their VOLT weapons, while the blonde male traveled at high speeds using a karate chop for each of his opponents while the two Pandoras were in shock and Miyabi said "A Limiter, using Triple Accel? That's impossible!"

The American grinned and said "As much as I hate it, the Higher-ups call me special." The blonde female used this opportunity to trip the other Pandora and placed her blade at the third years neck saying "Listen good, if you ever come near either of us in a threatening manner, or ask him to be one of your wannabe Limiters. I'll personally slit your throat, who knows? Maybe I'll do it in your sleep, or in broad daylight; depends on my mood." The third year nodded quickly and ran as if her clothes were on fire

That was when Chiffon and her friend Ticy decided to appear, and said with a small frown "Fighting outside of Carnival is forbidden." Satellizer glared but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder that sent pleasurable vibrations through her body while the blonde boy said "Sorry about that, Chiffon, but we were attacked first and had to act accordingly."

The brunette smiled again and said "You don't seem like the sort to lie, if that's the case you two are off the hook, but next time be more careful." The two blondes nodded while the American boy smiled and said "Well, I better be going hope to see you soon, Ms. Satellizer." He was about to leave until he heard her say "Stella, please call me Stella."

The blue-eyed boy grinned even more and gave her a thumbs-up causing her to blush that wasn't noticed by the younger boy.

**Elsewhere**

Miyabi was in the hospital wing, to lick her wounds as she thought _'Those two dare humiliate me? I'll just have to use the hierarchy against them then.'_

End Chapter one.

**A/N I'm not sure how well I did so give me some feedback and reviews to let me know on what I should work on and send in suggestions, as for the lemon and violence banning, I view it as a bluff, because if it were for real then lemon containing one shots and stories like Demons of Konohagakure would've been banned by now, but keep on petitioning just in case. Later Gators.**


End file.
